Lily e James
by StarkStar
Summary: Questa è la mia prima long. Spero vi piaccia! La nostra storia inizia esattamente dove le vite e le storie delle persone si incrociano per brevi attimi, per poi separarsi: a King's Cross. Ed è esattamente dove si separano le vite di Lily Evans e James Potter. C'è un prima e un dopo. Nulla sarebbe stato più lo stesso dopo quel giorno. Quello era il giorno in cui tutto cambiò. Anche


**Prologo:**

(Quinto anno, dopo i GUFO)

Lily Evans non si era mai sentita veramente _sola_. Aveva sempre avuto qualcuno vicino: Tunia, Severus. Ma ora Severus non c'era più. L'aveva chiamata Sanguesporco. Chiunque si fosse avvicinato troppo al suo cuore, le aveva fatto male. Allora promise a se stessa di non far entrare mai più qualcuno nel suo cuore. Tutti quelli che aveva fatto entrare l'avevano distrutto.

Non avrebbe mai più avuto un migliore amico o amica, non si sarebbe mai più legata così tanto a qualcuno.

E Lily Evans mantenne quella promessa. O almeno la mantenne per circa un anno. Perché _poi _successe quello che successe: ovvero si innamorò della persona più sbagliata di questo mondo. Il che era esattamente la ragione per cui quella persona era perfetta. Ma di questo riparleremo più tardi.

* * *

La Storia.

Ovvero come Lily Evans si innamorò di James Potter,

Sirius Black restò single

e Remus Lupin trovò un mostro di fidanzata.

La nostra storia inizia esattamente dove le vite e le storie delle persone si incrociano per brevi attimi, per poi separarsi: a King's Cross.

Ed è esattamente dove si separano le vite di Lily Evans e James Potter. C'è un _prima _e un _dopo._ Nulla sarebbe stato più lo stesso dopo quel giorno. Quello era il giorno in cui tutto cambiò.

Lily Evans odiava James Potter. Questo era un fatto noto a tutti. E quando dico a tutti, intendo davvero _tutti_: perfino il fiorista in fondo alla strada, o il gatto del signor Baggins*, o i bambini della signora Price** ne erano a conoscenza. Lo sapevano _davvero _tutti.

Ma non tutti sapevano che James Potter era _veramente_ innamorato di Lily Evans. In verità, lo sapevano solo quattro persone: i Malandrini. James Potter era innamorato di Lily Evans dall'Incidente Che Non Doveva Essere Nominato, accaduto alla fine del quinto anno. Era passato un anno, ma non era cambiato assolutamente nulla. James Potter faceva lo scemo, Lily Evans lo ignorava (o almeno tentava di farlo), Severus Piton cercava di farsi perdonare da Lily (ma senza successo) e i Malandrini assistevano alle enormi ca**ate di James (impassibili). Era tutto assolutamente nella norma, o almeno finché non iniziò l'inizio della fine (o l'Apocalisse, se preferite). Quello è il giorno in cui tutto cambiò, ma nessuno se ne accorse (tranne la signora Evans, che era molto perspicace).

* * *

Lily

È finito il sesto anno scolastico a Hogwarts. L'anno prossimo sarebbe stato l'ultimo e poi sarebbe entrata nel modo reale. Nel mondo reale, dov'era in corso una guerra. In una guerra dove la gente come lei veniva _uccisa_, e solo perché erano persone Nate Babbane o Mezzosangue. Sto guardando intorno, sperando di vedere i miei genitori, perché so che Petunia non verrà. Non lo fa mai. Noto che James Potter sta abbracciando qualcuno. È una ragazza. Bellissima, sembra una bambola: capelli neri, occhi azzurri, aria da cerbiatto indifeso. Decisamente il suo tipo. E allora perché provo quella strana sensazione allo stomaco? Quella che, per inciso, provo da un paio di mesi alla vista di Potter? O forse è solo perché non mi sta dando più così tanto tormento? Sto diventando decisamente matta. Proverei qualcosa per James Potter? _Quel _James Potter? Non sono _così _disperata.

Mi impongo di pensare ad altro, perciò cerco con lo sguardo i miei genitori. Noto che, come al solito, Petunia non è con loro. Troppa magia nell'aria. E questo fatto mi fa sentire decisamente uno straccio. È mia sorella, come può odiarmi? Ma mi odia, indipendentemente dai nostri rapporti di parentela. E questa non è un'opinione. Li abbraccio e me ne vado con loro, sentendo lo sguardo di Potter fisso sulla mia schiena. Non mi volto. Non provo niente per lui. Nulla di vero, dopotutto.

* * *

James

L'anno scolastico è finito. Siamo alla stazione, i miei genitori dovrebbero essere qui da qualche parte. Ma poi noto che c'è qualcuno che conosco. Do una gomitata a Padfoot. Dopotutto è sua cugina, non la mia. Andromeda Black in Tonks non è una parente. O almeno non una parente in senso stretto. Siamo cugini di terzo grado, o qualcosa del genere. Tutti i purosangue sono imparentati tra di loro. In fondo le famiglie Purosangue più Purosangue sono solo trentotto e sono l'élite del mondo magico. Sono addirittura imparentato con Olivander: mia nonna era Gershwinde*** Olivander in Potter. Padfoot sembra molto felice di vedere la cugina, anche se so già cosa vuole da noi: dovremo badare alla piccola peste Metamorfusmaga Ninfadora Tonks.

Quella bambina è una peste. Se avesse una decina d'anni in più, sarebbe una perfetta Malandrina. Andy abbraccia prima me e poi Sirius, dato che sono il più vicino. Mi volto e noto che la Evans è abbastanza vicino. Sembra cercare qualcuno con lo sguardo. La vedo abbracciare una donna molto simile a lei e un uomo, che ha i suoi stessi occhi. Se ne va con loro, senza nemmeno guardare nella mia direzione. E _questo_ fa decisamente male. Però a livello del subconscio capisco che sa che la sto guardando. Ragionamenti non proprio da James Potter, eh? Io e Pads seguiamo Andy fuori dalla stazione, dove noto che la madre di Lily mi guarda. Più precisamente mi sta fissando. E sta risultando molto inquietante.

* * *

Toc, toc... C'è qualcuno?

Che ve ne pare? Questo è solo l'inizio, però gradirei sapere che ne pensate (e se dovrei continuare o no). Grazie in anticipo a tutti quelli che lasceranno una recensione o che solo leggeranno questa _cosa – schifezza. _E tanto per informarvi, questa è la prima long che pubblico.

Grazie per il supporto lily lunamoon, mia adorata recensitrice ufficiale.!

Note

*: dedicato al mio adorato (e odiato per le lacrime che ho versato su LOTR) J. R. R. Tolkien

**: cognome preso da Fallen, una saga adorata da M.

***: Gershwinde è un nome inventato. Dato che molti Olivander hanno un nome che inizia con la G e hanno un suono germanico, ecco a voi Gershwinde Olivander in Potter.


End file.
